mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiki Byakuya
Summary Byakuya Kuchiki is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He is the current head of the Kuchiki clan. His adopted sister is Rukia Kuchiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-F | At least 7-F | 7-D Name: Kuchiki Byakuya Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 150 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 6th Division, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Speed, Pseudo-Flight, Adept Swordsmanship, Kidō Adept, Shunpo Master, Barrier Creation (Low-level) (His Bankai can be used a shield, also can perform Bakudō #81: Dankū) Attack Potency: City-Block level+ (Created a large blast with Sōkatsui, matched Shikai Ichigo's slashes), Multi City-Block level+ '''with his Bankai (Created a creater in his fight with Ichigo, noticeably injured Bankai Ichigo with Senkei), '''Small Town level+ with Shūkei: Hakuteiken (Matched Bankai Ichigo’s full-powered Getsuga Tenshō) | Small Town level+ (Injured R1 Yammy with his Shikai and finished off Zommari with a slash, also severely injured Zommari with Gōkei), possibly higher with with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | Large Town level+, likely higher Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with Senbonzakura and Kido spells Speed: Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ 'reactions and attack speed (Can react against Bankai Ichigo even though he can’t keep up with him) | '''Hypersonic+ '(Is slightly superior than Zommari) | 'High Hypersonic+ '(Trained at the Royal Palace under ten times the normal pressure of gravity) '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+, Class KT 'with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | '''Class KT+ '| At least '''Class KT+ Durability: Small Town level+ (Withstood a number of attacks, including a Black Getsuga from partially Hollowfied Ichigo, and the final clash with Bankai Ichigo), can also use his Bankai as a shield (Blocked a number of Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo) | At least Small Town level+ '''| '''Large Town level+ '''via powerscaling '''Stamina: Very High (able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds) Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, Oken Clothing. Intelligence: A highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Weakness: He usually keeps an 85 centimeter diameter surrounding him where the blades of his Shikai and Bankai won’t travel, so as to protect himself from being injured by them. This isn’t a necessity though, as he can bring them into that area if he wants. Can be somewhat arrogant at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Scatter" (散れ, chire) * Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. The release can be negated before it completes, as seen when Yoruichi Shihōin wrapped the blade in cloth during Byakuya's short battle with Ichigo. However, if the release completes itself, Senbonzakura is rendered near unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a Hurtless Area (無傷圏, mushōken; lit. "Woundless Zone") where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. During Byakuya's training with the Royal Guard, he obtained a finer understanding of his Shikai, granting him greater control and the ability to form more solid constructs at a greater scale. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter. * Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. * Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape; Viz "Annihilate"): The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo is the second being to ever witness the ability. This technique requires Byakuya's blood to activate. * Gōkei (吭景, Mawscape): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to Flash Step away. * Shūkei: Hakuteiken (終景: 白帝剣, Endscape: White Emperor Sword; Viz "Last Sight: White Emperor Sword"):This condenses each and every one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure released by this form is immense. The blade appears bright white, and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword;Viz: "White Emperor Sword"). Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. This form's blade can create aggravated injuries in a single blow. The wings can be used for flight. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses -Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) (Likely outdated) Inconclusive Matches -Vista(One Piece) (Note that Vista could win via powerscaling) -Roronoa Zoro(One Piece) (Zoro has power advantage while Byakuya has versatility) Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Saga | Post Royal Guard Training